


Sick Kids Don't Run in the Rain

by metaphoricheart



Series: Robin'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chronic Illness, Curtain Fic, Hunter Retirement, Hurt/Comfort, Mechanic Dean, Mental Health Issues, Nearly Human Castiel, Other, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Post-Hell Dean, Post-Hell Sam, Queerplatonic Relationships, queerplatonic life partners, robin'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricheart/pseuds/metaphoricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels well enough to go for a run in the rain. Dean's tiger mom side comes out. Cas is their to help, and for snuggles. Robin'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Kids Don't Run in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I know I mentioned in the first part of this series Cas was interviewing to be an art director at a daycare. Cas is still an artist but in this fic, he is working the night shift at the grocery store. Dean works a day shift at an autoshop. Their work schedule is set up so Sam is always taken care of. I also said I would post stories out of their timeline, so this is one of them. But it's still within the first year of their retirement.

Dean rolled over, his left hand spreading out in front of him, expecting to find the soft fabric of Sam’s t-shirt, but instead just feeling the silky sheets. He smiled, as much as he liked waking up with Sam next to him, when Sam was out of bed before him, there was a fair chance of a good day happening. 

Dean opened rolled back over to get out of bed, and sat up while opening his eyes. His smile faded. It was raining.

“Goddammit, Sammy, you better be downstairs reading that book you keep bitching about.” 

Dean pulled himself up, ignoring the shooting pain that ran down his leg from his knee, and threw on a sweatshirt. 

It only took Dean halfway down the stairs, to know that Sam was not in the house.

He flipped open his cellphone and called Sam. Twice. Sam didn’t answer. Just when Dean was ready to start punching the walls, the back door opened and slammed shut.

Dean blazed down the short hallway, and into the mudroom. Sam looked up at him, smiled, and then stopped when he saw Dean’s stony faces.

They stared at each other. Sam’s hair dripping all over the floor.

“What the fuck, Sam?” 

Sam opened his mouth, but Dean stomped out of the room, and came back with a towel.

Dean pointed at the chair that was in front of the rickety table that Dean used to build models.  
“Sit,” he growled.

Sam sat. Dean limped behind him, and started toweling Sam’s hair dry. Sam sighed. “Dean…”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Sam. I’m glad that you woke up feeling good. But you went running...in the goddamn rain! It’s fall! It’s cold! Do you like being sick? Your immune system cannot take this shit! You’re just begging for a flare up of all your crap...and...you know this.” Dean’s chest was heaving by the time he finished yelling.

Sam remained silent through his brother’s tirade, feeling increasingly guilty. Dean’s blood pressure couldn’t take this kind of strain but...this was as nice as it was ever going to get before it got too cold or Sam got too sick again….

Dean tapped his back and started walking towards the kitchen. Sam followed. Dean kicked out Sam’s chair from the kitchen table and looked pointedly at it. Sam sat. A steaming cup of coffee was pushed in front of him.

“You couldn’t answer your phone either?” Dean asked in a quieter, but still angry tone.

“I...I didn’t hear it...I’m sorry.”

“Well tape it to your fucking ear then. Sam you are a buttload of health problems without even touching your gord’s crap…” Dean’s voice was rising again. He scrubbed his hand over his face. “Sam, you...how am I supposed to know you’re okay? Jesus. How do I know you hadn’t wandered off in a state where you didn’t know what was real and what was not, and not known where you were on the trail, at six in the fucking morning, with no one else around?” He finished in a whisper.

“I know...I’m sorry...I just...have been so sick for the last few weeks, and I finally woke up feeling decent. And it’s going to get super cold soon and I just wanted to run, so I just..went...I just wanted to run, Dean,” Sam cupped his mug in his hands, and slowly raised his head to look his brother in the eyes when he reached the end of his sentence.

Dean got up from his chair, and went around to Sam. He put his hand on the back of Sam’s neck and squeezed. “I know, Sammy, I know.” Sam shifted around so he could press his face into Dean’s stomach. They remained like that, Dean threading his fingers through Sam’s damp hair.

“Alright, take your meds, get showered, and we’ll check you out in an hour or so.” Dean kissed the top of Sam’s head.

Sam slunk up the stairs, and Dean slammed himself down with a cup of coffee on the sofa. He flicked the TV on. Five minutes into The Morning Show the back door opened and closed again. 

“Cas?” Dean called from the couch. He hit mute on the remote.

“Yeah, Dean, it’s me.” Dean could hear the clunks of Cas’s boots hitting the floor and a jacket being squelched off. 

A slightly wet haired, sweater wearing, stocking clad, Cas came into view. “There’s coffee in the kitchen.” 

Cas nodded, left, and came back with a cup of coffee a few seconds later. He set it on the coffee table before plunking himself beside Dean. Dean lifted his arm up. Cas smiled and slid over to Dean letting his head fall on Dean’s shoulder. He snuggled closer as Dean’s arm dropped around his shoulders.

“How was work?” Dean asked.

“It was alright. I got partnered with Marcy to restock shelves. She’s very upset about a lot of things. I think her husband changed his name to bastard.”

Dean laughed quietly and turned to kiss Cas’s head. “No, she’s just calling him bastard.”

Cas let out a small “hm” and after a few seconds, “right, right yes. I forgot how that worked.” 

Dean shook his head smiling and unmuted the TV. When a commercial about paper towels came on, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and began running his thumb over it. 

“Where’s Sam?”

“Upstairs, showering.” 

Cas halted his thumb for a second in surprise. “He must be feeling well today, then.”

“Yeah, for now,” Dean muttered darkly.

Cas let go of Dean’s hand and pulled himself out from Dean’s arm. He raised his eyebrows. Dean should be happy. Or at least happier than this at how Sam was doing today.

“Dean…” 

Dean lept up from the couch. “He went out running in the freakin’ rain, Cas.” 

Cas tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Dean said back sarcastically and threw his hands in the air.

Cas sighed. “Dean, Sam is going to be sick for the rest of his life. I know neither of you have fully come to terms with this fact. Sam is not facing his reality since he went running off in the rain. You are making yourself sick with worry and constantly trying to fix it all for him...you can’t Dean...you can only be there…” 

Dean folded his arms. 

“Not to mention your knees...don’t think I can’t see how much you’re hurting,” Cas said sternly.

“Shut the fuck up about my knees, Cas.”

Cas just shook his head, and gave Dean a look that clearly meant “I’ll shut up for now but not forever”. Dean sighed.

Cas stood up. “This is new and hard for all of us. Well not Sam’s issues, but how much they affect his life now. We will figure it out. One moment at a time.” He enveloped Dean in his arms. Dean put his forehead on Cas’s shoulder, and stayed there for several minutes.

Cas pulled away. “I’m going to bed. See you in a few hours.”  
Dean nodded. Dean was still slightly taken aback at how little sleep Cas needed to function. Cas suspected that this had to do with whatever grace was left in him. 

A few minutes later Dean slowly climbed the stairs with Cas’s voice echoing in his head about his knees, and went to their bathroom to find Sam. Dean entered to find Sam brushing his teeth with one hand most of his weight braced onto one hand on the counter. When Sam had rinsed and spit, Dean guided him to sit on the toilet. 

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked with his arms crossed in front of Sam.

Sam shrugged. “I feel okay. Just...really tired…”

“Yeah well that’s what happen when sick kids go for runs in the rain, jackass,” Dean smirked.

Sam shot him a bitch fast, before smiling and punching Dean’s arm. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

“So...nap?” Dean quirked his eyebrows.

Sam nodded. 

“Good choice.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s comment. 

“Do you wanna sleep downstairs or up here?” Dean asked. Usually Sam napped downstairs but it was early in the day, and Cas was home so….

“Up here. Unless he wants me to go downstairs,” Sam replied.

Dean guided Sam to the bed. Sam slipped in under the covers and rolled onto his stomach with distance between him and Cas, and his head turned away.

Cas stirred and opened an eye before reaching out and tugging on Sam’s shirt sleeve. Sam rolled over and let Cas pull him to his chest, both of them sighing contently.

Dean smiled. “Alright, I’ll be at work by the time you two get up.”

Neither Sam or Cas answered, they were already asleep safe in each other.


End file.
